Wanted
by MisakichiKusakabe
Summary: Have you ever been wanted and unwanted at the same time, both for the wrong reasons or perhaps misunderstandings? My life changed within such a short period of time. I don't know if I can ever be the same as I used to be anymore... CONTAINS GRAPHIC SCENES, MATURE LANGUAGE AND CHARACTER DEATH
1. Chapter 1

_Its funny. Not the kind of 'haha' funny, but the strange kind of funny. Two years ago I was the typical geek, collecting all things anime and game related. I loved my life. Never thought of changing it once, never thought of doing things differently. Never thought of losing ones I loved. I miss that carefree life. I'd give anything to have it back, even just for a day. I used to feel joy and happiness. Now I feel barely anything at all..._

 **Ordinary**

I gently set down my controller onto the carpet floor beside me, moved my hands behind my head then lay back using my arms as comfort for my thoughtless head. There was nothing but silence and an empty room. The game, now paused had ceased all noise that it was just generating. Laying in the stillness for some time, I began to close my eyes as I acknowlaged the tapping of the rain showering my window with tiny waterdroplets, that then drizzled down creating a minautre pool on the ledge outside. It eventually got too vast began spilling water, dripping, plunging to the concrete below. The rain caused me to take my mind back to those days when I felt a great passion for wet days. It was the element for ball games being cut from TV, failing to interupt the times all the Anime would air, I wouldn't miss an episode.

A low growling noise seized all of these thoughts. My stomach was craving some fresh instant noodles. I gently set my hands down onto the carpet. Pushing myself up onto my feet, I took one final glance at the still screen, displayed with the paused racing game, then dragged my feet down stairs. The house was completely empty and the only thing to break the complete silence was my bare feet slapping on the floor with each step taken as I headed for the kitchen. Once I had reached my destination, I grabbed a nearby stool, put it against the kitchen counter then climbed up onto it. My hand reached out, grabbing the handle of the cupboard followed by pulling it open. After gripping onto the sealed pot of instant Ramen, I shut the cupboard then hopped down off the stool.

After a good half an hour had passed, all was left was more silence and and empty Ramen cup. I sat down and switched on the TV. Just as the empty screen came to life, I heard the turning of a key in the door. My head automatically turned in the direction of the sound to see my dad walking in then closing the door behind him. I greeted him as usual and then the household phone rang. "Take a seat and rest, I'll get the phone" I said as I hopped to my feet then aproached the phone. I picked it up and answered.

"Izumi residence. Konata speaking" I spoke my usual line when getting a call via house phone. A familiar voice replied with "Hey Konata, It's Kagami. I was wondering if you wanted a sleepover with me and Tsukasa after school tomorrow" I scratched my neck as I took a second to search though my brain for boss raid time and dates that I had arranged and memorized. "Yeah sure, I ain't got nothing else going on" I yawned half way through saying. "Okay. Cool!" Kagami cheered at the other end of the line. "Alright, I gotta go do my homework now. I'll see you tomorrow at school. See ya" After saying bye and putting down the phone I decided I'd go get some solo hunting done.

Just as I always do, I played until Heaven knows what time in the morning and eventually fell asleep with my head on my desk. This day was normal. This day was ordinary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiiragi Residence**

My pen hit the surface of the table as I leaned backwards and groaned.  
"Kagamiiii. This isn't fair. Sleepovers are supposed to be fun! They're not for homework!" I complained in my usual manner in these situations. Whiny. Kagami looked up at me from her book with a pocky stick in her mouth. Her expression showed clear signs of irritation. Taking the pocky from her mouth, she let out a small sigh before speaking.  
"Listen, Konata. It's your own fault you know? You need to make sure you get it done before you go off and have fun" Her voice was stern and she resembled a parent scolding a child.  
"But why do I have to do it here?Right now? I can just do it when I get home." My impatience was only getting worse as I begin to struggle keeping still.  
"I'm making sure you do it!"

At this point I knew she was looking out for me. She cared and wanted me to succeed. Despite knowing she really cares, I began to tease her with the intention to get a cute reaction from her.  
"Awwwww do you care about me? You're so cute Kagamin!~" I leaned right forward and put my hands on the table that separated us to get closer to her. A blush quickly struck her face as she turned her head to avoid eye contact.  
"S-shut up! You're wrong! I just don't want you to be complaining to me when it's last minute..." She still refuses to look at me. I let out a little chuckle and leave her be for now. I sat back down properly but then I realised I still have to do the work. So I sulked the whole time.

I opened my eyes and stared up at the dark ceiling. It was that quiet I could hear the sleeping Tsundere breathing. It was completely out of the blue but something didn't feel right. I slowly sat up trying to make as little noise as possible. My eyes had already adjusted to the dark so seeing around the room was no problem as I looked. I got myself to my feet and silently made my way over to Kagami's bed. I don't know why but, all I did was stare at her. Watching her take in every breath and gently release them again.

Just then, I heard a sound. It wasn't Kagami and it wasn't me. It didn't even come from this room. I could only describe the sound as a scraping noise followed by a small clunk. I turned my head to the door of Kagami's room. My first thought that it was just one of the Hiiragi's up and about for whatever reason but it felt as though something was telling me to check it out.

After opening the door and stepping into the hallway, I heard another noise. This time it was continuous. It was like wood being scratched and cracked. I picked up my pace. I quickly but quietly made my way the stairs. Half way down the sound ceased but then was replaced by a short thud with the creaking of a door opening shortly after. I continued my trip to the bottom of the stairs and clenched my fist in case I'm about to come face to face with an intruder. I turned the corner to see the front door wide open and stood there was a tall figure staring back at me in the darkness. Though it was only a few mere seconds, it felt like an eternity we were both stood completely motionless watching one another.

I broke the gaze and scanned his entire body. From what I could make out in the dark, he was dressed in all black. He had a black ski mask to cover his face just like the typical thief. In his hand was a metal pry bar. He suddenly darted towards me. I managed to move out of the way before he could grab hold of me. This was my chance to attack. Snatching the pry bar from his hand, I kicked him in the stomach causing him to stumble and fall onto his butt. He went down so easy I found it hysterical. But the situation I was in took away some of the humour. But still, I laughed a little. It wasn't long before he was up again. He did nothing for the longest of times just to make his moves unpredictable. His little plan worked. When he made his move, it was too sudden and fast for me to properly react and I was grabbed. The criminal forced me to face my back to him so he could hold me tightly,preventing me getting a good hit on him. My struggles must have been too much for him to tolerate. Something cold wals held against my neck. I instantly knew what the consequence of resistance would be at this point so I stopped moving.

I felt his breath against my ear as he brought his face closer to whisper.

"Now. You don't want your throat slit do you. So I suggest you stay right next to me while I clear this place out." His voice was chilling but I wasn't just going to let the Hiiragi family lose all they have. I didn't want to go down without a fight. I used all my weight and strength to push him against the wall then stomped on his foot. The sound of him hitting the wall must have woke someone because I heard a door being opened upstairs. Turning to the stairs, I opened my mouth to warn whoever was there but I was interrupted by a hand covering my mouth and a cold, sharp blade piercing into my ribs. My eyes widened but his hand prevented any sound coming from my mouth.

He stepped backwards into a dark area of the house taking me with him. We stayed there a for a few seconds while he was listening out for anymore movement upstairs. I used this moment to force myself from his grip and screamed for someone to call the police. The thief, now flustered, pushes me out of his way as he sprinted for the door and escaped.

It wasn't long before I could hear rapid footsteps coming down the stairs. Kagami's Father, Tadao Hiiragi was the first down. He looked at me and demanded to know what had happened.

"What the hell happened down here!? Did someone break in!?"

Kagami's head peered around the corner and looked at me. She was the one to notice the blood and didn't hesitate to run to me. I was about to begin explaining what had happened when my words were suspended by a warm liquid that was dripping from my mouth down to my chin. Breathing suddenly became a very painful chore and I began to lose my balance. My energy gave out and I fell forwards only to be caught by Kagami. She looked at me while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"D-dad! Call for help!" Her voice trembled as she shouted. She began to speak to me but all I could understand was "Don't worry. You're going to-" That was when my vision became blurry and my hearing became distorted and muffled.

Everything Goes Black.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke to the sound of the ECG beeping repeatedly. The light of the room caused me to squint until my eyes adjusted and I was able to see my surroundings. I focused my thoughts whilst I tried to remember why I was laying in a hospital bed. A sharp pain hit my ribs as a result of attempting to sit up. The pain jolted my memory and everything that happened last night flashed through my head.

Letting out a cough woke the Tsundere who I had no idea she was even beside me. She wasted no time in looking at me.

"Konata! I was so worried! Are you okay?!"

I gave her a reassuring smile and nodded. She returned a smile as tears filled her eyes.

"You stopped our house being robbed…" She said as she glanced at my bandaged, upper torso.

"It was easy. He had no chance against me!" I laughed while grinning. "I am the almighty, indestructible Izumi!"

Kagami giggled a little.

"Calm down, Konata. You need rest." I quietened down and let out a happy sigh.

A couple weeks passed and I was able to leave the hospital. The second I got out of that building, I took a deep breath of fresh air. It felt good to be away from the medicine smell. Waiting outside for me was my Father along with Kagami. I approached them both and showed them my signature smile.

"Freedom has come fellow people!" Kagami gave me a warm smile and asked

"You wanna come hang at mine?" I looked at my Dad waiting for him to allow me to go. He smiled and nodded. I spent the rest of that day with Kagami. Laughing and having fun.

Everything seemed to get better fast, and for a while it was great. But things would eventually take a turn for the worst.


	4. Chapter 4

Before I knew it I was back in school. Wonderful.  
On my first day back, I approached my friends with my usual smile accompanied by a wave.  
"Hey guys. Guess who's back!"  
All three of them smiled at me in unison.  
"I'm so glad to have you back Izumi-San" Miyuki said to me with a soft tone. Tsukasa's eyes teared up as she hugged me.  
"I was so worried about you!" She yelled. The hug took me by surprise but I hugged back and reassured her that I'm okay. I looked over at Kagami and scanned her body before grinning.  
"Couldn't keep to your diet while I was gone?" I teased holding my hand to music mouth and chuckling. Kagami snapped.  
"Why you little!"  
"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Don't hurt me Kagami-sama!" Instead of continuing to release hell rage onto me, she calmed down and sighed. From then on everything went as normal. But only for about a week. That's when things got weird.  
I entered the school and walked down the hallways, something felt off. Multiple students turned and looked at me. Some even whispering to my friends while doing so. I shrugged it off and entered my classroom and sat down. Tsukasa looked at me with a concerned expression.  
"Um…." Her voice sounded a little worried. "Kona-Chan. Are you alright?.." I replied with, "Yeah. Are you?" I smiled as she nodded and turned back to face the front. I began to get confused. Lunchtime eventually arrived and Kagami sat down opposite me with her bento on the desk. Kagami looked at me while the Tsukasa and Miyuki looked at her.  
"Konata" Kagami started. "Is someone bullying you?" I raised an eyebrow and took a second to process what she just said. "No, Where'd this come from all of a sudden?" I replied. "Someone has decided to spread rumors about you. Are you aware of this?" Kagami stared directly at me. I could tell she was concerned about what could possibly be going on. "Let people say what they want. It doesn't affect me" I state as I take a bite from my chocolate cornet. The sight of the chocolate slipping from the bottom irritated me so I proceeded to turn the pastry over and lick the chocolate.  
"Right, but someone is telling everyone they saw you talking to yourself on the way home the other day." I laughed as I questioned the rumor. "What the hell? Even if I did talk to myself, what would be so bad about that?" Starting to lose interest in the conversation, I continued to repeat the same process of biting my snack and licking the chocolate. "They said you were talking to yourself about murdering someone….In detail" Kagami, at this point started to find it funny and let out a little giggle. I burst out laughing after hearing this. "Who said that?" I said whilst laughing.  
"I have no clue. It's just something that's been said around the school" Kagami stated as she ate from her bento.  
The rest of the day seemed normal until I got off the train and began the walk to my house. On that one quiet street something hit me in the back of the head. The next thing I remember was waking up sat on the ground against the wall. I rubbed my head as I tried to figure out what was happening. I looked down and noticed dried blood on my uniform. I stood up and continued my walk home, looking over my shoulder every few seconds. I was confused and scared. I got home, took off my shoes and ran straight to the bathroom and locked the door. Resting my hands on the sink, I looked into the mirror to see more dried blood coming from my nose and a cut on my eyebrow and lip. I stared at myself. Just what in the hell happened? I cleaned up and put a bandaid on the small wound on my eyebrow and whispered to myself. "If anyone asks I walked into a door." I had no idea why I chose to not tell anyone what happened. I guess they couldn't have really done anything anyway. I went to go play a game and quickly forgot about what happened.  
The next day, I again found myself walking through the halls of the school. I was about to enter my classroom until I heard Kagami talking. Something made me stop outside the door and listen. She sounded annoyed.  
"We have to do something about these stupid rumors. This time someone said they saw her trying to harm a innocent boy. But he managed to hit her a few times and got away. This is unreal. We should tell the headmaster." The confusion was beginning to make my head hurt. I decide to go ahead and go inside the classroom. "Hey Kagami. What are you doing in here?" Kagami turned to look at me and was about to speak but she saw the bandaid and cut. "What happened?..." She asked, her voice ever so slightly shaky. I rubbed the back of my head "Oh yeah. I um. Walked into a door last night." She looked at me for a few seconds before speaking. "Right...Be more careful next time idiot." And with that she left to go to her own classroom. I turned to Tsukasa and Miyuki who were both silent. The bell rang before I could even speak. So I just sat down and waited for class to start.  
During lunch time, I quickly excused myself from the others to go to the bathroom. After using the toilet, I began to wash my hands. I heard the bathroom door open and close but I didn't pay any attention as this wasn't anything out of the ordinary. But then the lights went out. "The hell?." At first I thought it was a power outage put then I heard the bathroom mirror smash. I jumped and backed away quickly, my heart racing. The lights came back on and there was a girl sitting there with her head gushing blood. She started screaming and crying. Shocked, I quickly approached her to get a better look at how bad the wound was but it only made her scream even more. Teachers slammed the door open in to see what all the commotion was. As soon as they saw the girl they shouted for help. "What happened?!" One of the staff shouted. The girl then pointed at me whilst continuing to cry. My eyes widened as I struggled to get my words out "I-I didn't do anything!" One of the teachers grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the bathroom and to the Headmaster's office. I tried to tell them that I had done nothing for at least an hour and they didn't believe a word I said. "I am not having such a violent student in my school! Even if Hattori-San's parents don't press charges against you, you will never attend this school ever again!" The headmaster slammed his fist down on his desk. I flinched as I stared down at my own feet and began to tear up. Just what was happening to me…. 


	5. Chapter 5

A week had passed. My Dad struggled to find another school nearby I can attend. He didn't blame me for getting kicked out. He knows I wouldn't have done something like that to someone. When I got home I spent the remainder of what would have been my school day in my room. Played a couple games but spent most of the time trying to figure out what happened.

I looked at the clock. School was almost over for today. I decided to head out to meet Kagami outside the school. So I put my shoes on and left the house. Once I had got to the school I noticed that i was was a little early. No big deal, I thought. I could just wait. So I did.

Eventually Kagami approached me asking me many questions "I take it you heard what happened…" I sighed. "Did you really hurt that girl!?" She yelled at me. I waited for her to calm down a little before replying. "I did absolutely nothing. I swear." I spoke as I stared right into her eyes. She returned the stare for a few seconds before relaxing a little bit. "Then what happened?..." I'm sure she was believing me at this point. Thank God. I proceeded to explain to her what happened from my point of view. As I spoke, she raised an eyebrow and waited until I had finished before speaking.

"Strange…"

I could tell she was trying to believe me but it just sounds way too strange. I couldn't really blame her. After we discussed the possibilities, we decided to just forget about for the time being and just go home.

It's been a week now. I haven't seen any of my friends since. I don't know why, I just haven't felt like seeing them. Maybe I was just afraid of being confronted and blamed for the situation. I know I'm more of an hermit and stay in doors but the situation was still bothering me. So I went out for a walk in hopes of clearing my head a little. The streets were quiet due to it being on the verge of going dark, so I didn't plan to be out long.

All of a sudden a shiver travelled up my spine. A colossal wave of paranoia washed over me. I turned my head and looked over my shoulder, half expecting someone to be there. The fact that I was correct caused me to jump and almost stumble and lose my balance. But I managed to stay up right and quickly turned away from the figure and continue walking. I took a few turns down various streets then glanced behind me again. I was horrified to see they were following behind me. I snapped my head back straight ahead and began to walk quicker. The thoughts going through my head were a mixture of "Why are they following me?" and "Maybe they're just going the same direction". I took a turn that resulted in me looping back towards the way I came. This was when I looked again and they were still there. Now I was sure they were following me. I thought about running. But I was brave but stupid. I decided to stop and face them.

So I did. I took a good look at the person. I could make out that he was male but his face was covered by the shadow projected by his hood being up. I casually stood there with my hands in my pockets, with an annoyed look on my face to hide the absolute fear I honestly felt.

"Can I help you?" I spoke with a slight snap.

He was completely silent.

"Do you mind not following me? It's extremely aggravating."

Again, he said nothing. Instead he began walking towards me. He too had his hands in his pocket. Fearing that he might have a weapon ready to pull out I began stepping backwards.

"Hey now. Get the hell back, man…"

Ignoring me, he continued to walk towards me. I wasn't watching where I was going as I kept my eyes on him. This caused me to reach the edge of the pavement and fall back onto the road. I gasped in fear and looked up at him. He was right in front of me now. I was petrified with fear now, I couldn't move. He pulled out a knife but it was already bloody. The sight of the blood instantly made me feel sick to my stomach. He knelt down in front of me and I reached my arms in front of me in attempt to protect myself. But then I felt him grab my hand and place the knife in it, squeezing my hand onto it so I'd hold it. Shaking, I stared at him confused. He then got some of the blood of it with his glove and wiped it on my face and clothing. I quickly pushed him away, dropped the knife and got up. I wasted in no time in running away. I did not stop until I was completely out of breath.

I looked around and saw that he had not followed me, to my relief. I looked at the blood he had smothered on my shirt, which as a matter of fact was white. What was I to do? If someone saw me I'd be tackled and arrested. So I kept away from people and took the long but safe route home.

I got through the door and ran straight up to my room. I removed the shirt and threw it as far away from me as possible. After that, I sprinted to the bathroom and rinsed off my face. I then retreated to my bed and stayed awake, staring at nothing the majority of the night.

Morning eventually arrived. I got out of bed and joined my Dad downstairs to watch TV. The news then introduced a new story. The reporter explained the murder of a young, teenage girl. They stated that the name of the girl were to stay anonymous for the time being. My blood ran cold as my thoughts took me to the events of last night. The reporter then went onto say a weapon had been found earlier this morning in a different town.

"Authorities have confirmed the blood to have belonged to the victim. Fingerprints have been taken from the weapon but police are still on the lookout for a suspect to match the prints. So far, they have nothing."

I stayed quiet and afraid. Who was this girl and was it connected?...

A knock to the door caused me to jump. My Dad answered the door and two police men greeted him and asked to question us both. Dad then allowed them in and they all sat down. Now I was shaking…

"You're friends with Tsukasa Hiiragi, correct?"

We both nodded, saying nothing anxious to know what words were to come out of the officers mouth next.

"I'm sorry to say that last night she was murdered...She was on her way home with her sister when she was attacked by a suspicious person. Unfortunately, her sister had failed to see it happen and before she knew it, the culprit has vanished but blood droplets lead to the direction of the train station. After searching we managed to find the weapon used just a few blocks down. I'm sorry but I will have to take your fingerprints as we need the information we can"

I almost vomited. This is it. I'm done for. Despite the crippling fear, I kept my cool and allowed them to take fingerprints. The two officers continued to question us. I didn't tell them what happened last night. I was too afraid to.

Eventually they left. Then it hit me. Tsukasa was gone. Tears instantly began rolling down my face, dripping onto my lap. I couldn't believe it! I lost one of my best friends. It hurt so much. But then I thought about Kagami. She was never going to get over this….


End file.
